The present invention relates to an improved mother board structure having fitting holes and an interface rack and particularly fitting holes for the fitting and removal of posts for installation of a PC board, and an interface rack for insertion of interfaces in a computer.
Generally, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a mother board (2) for a computer has to be incorporated with a number of posts (3) for installation of a PC board (4). For such installation, the upper end of each post is fixed to a corresponding hole in the PC board (4), and an annular slot formed at the lower end of the post is placed in a large elliptical portion (211) of the corresponding fitting hole at the mother board (2) and then moved transversely for retaining by a small elliptical portion (212) in order to fix the PC board (4) in place. However, upon removal of the PC board, a slight deviation in direction of movement will cause the slot (31) of the post to be seized by the peripheral edge of the large elliptical portion (211) of the fitting hole, and make removal of the PC board difficult. Moreover, an interface rack is normally provided at the back of the motor board for installation of interfaces, and generally a cavity is formed at the bottom of the interface rack for receiving a projected portion of a plate connected to the interface and then the plate is secured to the rack by a bolt at the top of the interface rack. Such a design cannot assure close insertion of the interface, and the interface may become loosened.
In view of the above defects, the inventor has created an improved mother board structure to eliminate the above defects.